freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganessa Roland
Ganessa Roland ''' is a second-year student at West Genetics. She is the oldest daughter of the Roland Family, and is the #1 ranked Pandora in her class. Background A second-year Pandora from the UK known as the '''Angel of Confinement (束縛の天使, Sokubaku no Tenshi). Originally the 2nd-ranked second-year Pandora, she became 1st-ranked after seizing the advantage of Kazuya's interference to defeat Satellizer. While she sees herself as Satellizer's rival, she does consider her a friend and comrade. Her Volt Weapon, Chains of Binding (束縛の鎖, Sokubaku no Rensa), are four (six in the anime) chained flails attached to her back which she can manipulate in movement and length. In the anime, two of the flails transform into circular saws, which she uses to brutally attack Satellizer. Appearance Ganessa has Burgundy red coloured hair, which dons two large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons. Ganessa's eye's have a dark purplish tint. She wears the standard Pandora outfit in most occasions. Personality Hotheaded and prideful, she is quick-tempered and somewhat competitive, much to Arthur's chagrin. While she sees herself as Satellizer's rival, she does consider her a friend and comrade. Story Introductory Arc 3rd Year Punishment Arc Rana Introduction Arc 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Ganessa does not make an appearance in this arc. 10th Nova Clash Arc Ganessa fights alongside Satellizer L. Bridget against the invading Nova-fied Pandora's, during the fight Ganessa goes as far as blocking a lethal attack from Cassie Lockheart for Satella. E-Pandora Project Arc Ganessa does not make an appearance in this arc. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Ganessa does not make an appearance in this arc. Nova Clash 11 Arc Ganessa does not make an appearance in this arc. Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc Ganessa appears in one panel, as Satellizer sought out Kazuya to have them perform the baptism. She warned her rival that until he was baptised, he'd be nothing but prey for the second years. 12th Nova Clash Ganessa has yet to make an appearance in this arc. Abilities Her Volt Weapon Chains of Binding consists of four chains with pointed-weights on the ends.Freezing manga; Chapter 1 She was able to come up with her own move and taking the advantage of her binding chains and long-ranged assaults, she organized a move with all of her chains attacking through all directions and angles, which she named All-Round Assault. She once used this move to defeat Rana, but was evaded by not moving at all, but also caused Rana some damage.Freezing manga; Chapter 13 Unlike Satellizer and Rana, Ganessa is not able to use (yet) any of the High-End skills. In her own defence, she proclaimed High-End Skills were nothing to fuss about. Relationships Arthur Crypton Arthur is her Limiter and lover, although she diminishes this with her overly prideful personality. Satellizer L. Bridget While Satella is considered a comrade, Ganessa is very jealous of her because of many perks which Satella has over Ganessa. Trivia *'''Ganessa '''is the second British Pandora introduced in the series. *Despite her high ranking among the second-year Pandora's, Ganessa does not have any High-End Skills (for example being unable to perform accelerations), making her ranking somewhat an understatement in tandem with her prideful personality. *The Korean rendering of her name is 가넷사 롤렌드 (Ganes-sa Lollendeu) *In the anime Ganessa has never won a fight outside of a Carnival. References Category:Character Category:Pandora